Miraculous The Musical
by lemonaide8
Summary: "Stay where you are, safe in a frame. Try to move closer, you'll only get halfway. Pin down your heart. Put out the flame. Don't come any closer but don't move away. Stay!" Ladybug and Cat Noir struggle to uncover Hawkmoth's identity as his akumas grow stronger. Meanwhile, Paris celebrates the two-year anniversary of its beloved heroes. Fierce battles & fun galas are guaranteed.
1. The Moth

**I do not own any of the songs or characters in this musical. I do not own Miraculous Ladybug.**

 **A.N:** Hello, and welcome to Miraculous the Musical! I am mostly writing this to satisfy my needs as a miracular. So far it only has minimal season 2 spoilers but it might have more in the future. Also, in order for some parts of the plot to work, I had to tweak the show's timeline a little. I don't know how often I'm going to update this. I'm kind of going with the flow. My process for writing this is to take songs from other musicals and adjust them so they fit the plot (like my other story, The Unknown). I do this because I'm not good at writing music. If I add an original character I will tell you, but I probably won't. I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoy writing it.

 **Songs:**

1) Beautiful (Heathers the Musical)

2) Tour de France (Amelie: A New Musical)

3) Different As Can Be (A Very Potter Musical)

* * *

 _We start out on the steps of the School with Marinette writing in her diary as Prologue: Beautiful starts the show._

Marinette: September 1, 2017. Dear Diary, I believe I'm a good person. You know I think there's good in everyone. Yet here we are the first day of sophomore year! And I look around at these kids I've known all my life and can't help but think here we go again.

 _The bell rings and the company starts coming sporadically_

Chloe and Sabrina: **Freak! Slut! Burnout! Bug eyes! Poser! Lard ass!**

Marinette: **We were so tiny happy and shiny playing tag and getting chased.**

Chloe and Sabrina: **Freak! Slut! Loser! Short bus!**

 _Adrien enters and starts trying to find his class_

Marinette: **Singing and clapping laughing and napping baking cookies eating** paste.

Chloe and Sabrina: **Bull-dyke! Stuck up! Hunchback!**

Marinette: **Then we got bigger that was the trigger like the Huns invading Rome.** (A little distracted Marinette bumps into another student) Oh sorry! **Welcome to my school this ain't no high school this is the thunder dome. Hold your breath and count the days we're graduating soon.**

Kids: Thank god!

Marinette: **Collage will be paradise if I'm not dead real soon! But I know I know life can be beautiful. I pray I pray for a better way. If we changed back then we could change again. We can be beautiful.**

 _Someone bumps into Adrien hard, knocking him off his feet._

Adrien: Ow!

Marinette: **Just not today.**

 _Bell rings_

Hey are you ok? (she helps him up)

Adrien: Yes, I'm fine. Thank you.

Marinette: No problem! (then she runs off to find Alya)

Chloe and Sabrina: **Freak! Slut! Cripple! Homo! Homo! Homo!**

Adrien: **Things will get better soon as my letter comes from Harvard Duke or Brown. Wake from this coma take my diploma then I can blow this town. Dream of ivy colored walls and smoky French cafés.** (Adrien finds his class and sits down)

 **A.N:** So, in case you were wondering (and because my friend brought this to my attention), I didn't change that lyric to "fit better" because it already makes sense, especially used in Adrien's perspective. Adrien has been cooped up in the Agreste mansion all his life so he barely knows what life is like outside it aside from modeling. That being said, can't you imagine him wishing to apply to Harvard, Duke, and/or Brown, and dreaming of "... ivy colored walls and smokey French cafes"? I know I would if I were him.

Marinette: **Fight the urge to strike a match and set this dump ablaze!**

Marinette and Adrien: **But I know I know life can be beautiful. I pray I pray for a better way. We were kind before we can be kind once more. We can be beautiful.**

Chloe: Adrien!

Adrien: (annoyed) **Hey Chloe.**

Chloe: **Hey.**

(All spoken)

Adrien: Chloe Bourgeois my only friend since diapers.

Chloe: I'm so happy you could come to school! I have big plans for us.

Adrien: Umm ok-

 _Sabrina runs in frantically_

Sabrina: Chloe!

Chloe: Sabrina do you have the gum?

Sabrina: Of course. (pulls out a piece of gum and hands it to Chloe)

Chloe: Good. You are actually capable of something. (pops the gum in her mouth and starts to chew)

Sabrina: Thank you. (smiles with pride)

 _Chloe takes out the piece of gum and places it on Marinette's seat_

Adrien: Wait, what are you doing?

Chloe: The girl that sits here always has a defensive attitude towards me and always needs to be put in her place. I'm starting early this year. (Smirks)

Adrien: Don't you think that's a little mean though?

Chloe: Laughs oh Adrikins you have so much to learn about high school culture. (she takes a seat in the front next to Sabrina. They high five)

 _Adrien starts to try to get the gum off Marinette's seat_

 _Marinette and Alya walk in spotting Adrien_

Marinette: Seriously?

Adrien: Oh! Um this isn't what it looks like!

Marinette: Well it looks like you're putting gum on my seat. (Crosses her arms)

Adrien: No! I was trying to get the gum off your seat!

Marinette: Yeah right. (sarcastic) Aren't you friends with Chloe?

Adrien: ... Yes. {why do people keep asking me that?}

Marinette: What ever just...

Alya: Come on Marinette.

 _They sit down and Marinette puts a napkin over the gum._

 _Chloe and Sabrina snicker quietly._

 _Adrien sits down next to Nino in front of Marinette feeling very distraught._

 _Everyone is dissolved in their own thoughts as Madame Bustier starts the lesson._

(Sung)

Marinette: **Dear diary, why?**

Chloe: **Why do they hate me?**

Sabrina: **Why don't I fight back?**

Nathaniel: **Why do I act like such a creep?**

Adrien: **Why?**

Rose: **Why won't he date me?**

Kim: **Why did I hit him?**

Myeline: **Why do I cry myself to sleep?**

Adrien and Marinette: **Why?**

Kids: **Somebody hug me! Somebody fix me! Somebody save me!**

All: **Send me a sign god! Give me some hope here! Something to live for!**

 _BOOM_

 **A.N:** I changed the lyric here to create the illusion of everyone screaming. I hope it worked.

Kids: **_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh_**

 _They all carry out the actions as Marinette and Adrien describe them_

Marinette: And then out of the blue there was a crash. (spoken)

Kids: **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh** (continues 3 more times as Adrien and Marinette speak)

Adrien: And suddenly the whole school shook. (spoken)

Marinette: We all cowered in fear as a villain made of stone came crashing into the classroom. (spoken)

Adrien: He growled and stomped angrily towards Myeline and Chloe, snatching them up in his fists. (spoken)

Marinette: Then as turned to crash out of the window he savagely screamed his revenge upon Paris. (spoken)

Both: And that's when all hell broke loose.

Madame Bustier: Everyone go home immediately! Be cautious and stay inside! And try not to panic! (Spoken)

All: (they all hum as time stops for a second and various people share their impressions of the situation at hand)

Max: Oh my gosh I hope Myeline is okay. (spoken)

All: **That would be beautiful.**

Sabrina: What if Chloe gets hurt?! (Spoken)

All: **So beautiful.**

Nino: This rock monster might actually destroy the school. (spoken)

All: **That would be beautiful.**

Alya: I'm going to track this rock boy down and follow his fight where ever he goes to try to get some footage of what ever super hero that comes to save us! (spoken)

 _Time starts again and everyone rushes home as fast as they can (except Alya of course) and we cut to a split scene of Adrien's house and Marinette's apartment. Both scenes with Adrien and Marinette are happening at the same time._

(Spoken)

Adrien: (Adrien walks into his house) Hello? Nathalie? Father? (No one answers) (he walks up to his room, sets his stuff down, then sits on his couch and turns on the news)

Marinette: (she walks into the bakery and greets Tom and Sabine (her parents who are running the bakery). Then she hurries up the stairs to her room, sitting down and turning on the news on her computer.)

Both: (suddenly they each notice a small box with foreign characters on it on each of their tables (Adrien's coffee table and Marinette's desk)) What the heck is this? (They each open their own boxes curiously)

 _Bright flashes of light are emitted from each box (a pink one from Marinette's and a green one from Adrien's) as Tikki and Plagg appear._

Adrien: Who are you?!

Marinette: (screams in confusion)

Plagg: Hey I'm hungry. (starts trying to eat random objects)

Tikki: Whoa whoa! Shhhhh! It's ok I'm here to help you and your city!

Adrien: Hey! Don't eat that!

Marinette: (gapping at Tiki not really sure what the heck to do but internally freaking out)

Adrien: (after a lot of trouble he finally catches Plagg)

Adrien and Marinette: What the heck are you?!

Tiki and Plagg: I'm a kwami. I help give the chosen ones super powers so they can save the world. And you are my chosen.

Marinette: Wait what?!

Adrien: AWESOME

Tikki: Your going to be able to help save the world Marinette!

Plagg: Whoa. Kid. Calm down.

Marinette: I think you have the wrong person. Yes, I want to help- and badly too- but I can't possibly be a super hero!

Tikki: Yes, you can! You can do anything you put your mind to!

(Sung)

 **And you know you know you know you could be beautiful.**

Plagg: **A ring a staff and some black ears and we're on our way** (hands him the ring) **!**

Tikki: **You just put these on** (hands her the earrings) **then you say "Spots on"! You will be beautiful.**

Plagg: **You will be beautiful!**

Adrien: (overlapping Plagg a little) **I will be beautiful?** CLAWS OUT!

Marinette: Spots on? (flustered and confused)

 _We cut to the streets of Paris where Stone Heart is on a rampage, creating minions as he makes his way towards the Eiffel Tower_

Stone Heart: **Out of my way geek!** (Kicking a random citizen out of the way)

Myeline: **Put us down Ivan!**

Chloe: **My Daddy's going to hear of this!**

Stone Heart: **Shut the heck up brat!**

Myeline: **Please stop that Ivan!**

Chloe: **Utterly ridiculous!**

Citizens of Paris: **Who could survive this? I can't escape this! I think I'm dying!**

Alya: Look! On the roof top! (Spoken)

Girls: WOAH! **Who's that? Red mask? Pigtails?**

Citizen (girl): **And some spots!**

Boys: **Who's that? Black mask? Cat ears?**

Citizen (boy): **And a tail!**

All: **Who's that? Black staff? Yoyo?**

Alya: THIS IS MIRACULOUS! (Spoken)

All: **Miraculous! Miraculous! Miraculous!**

(They sing as they start to fight the akuma)

Ladybug and Cat Noir: A **nd you know you know you know life can be beautiful! You hope you dream you pray and you get your way! Ask us how it feels living like hell on wheels...**

Cat Noir: **My god it's beautiful.**

Ladybug: **We might be beautiful!**

Cat Noir and Ladybug: **And when your beautiful it's a beautiful frickin day!** (They include various runs on day)

Citizens: T **here go Ladybug and Cat Noir! I love Ladybug and Cat Noir! Thank you Ladybug and Cat Noir! It's beautiful! How beautiful! They're beautiful!**

Cat Noir: (time stops for a moment as Cat Noir breaks the 4th wall) It's really quite miraculous (he winks) (spoken during the last beautiful as everyone holds out the note)!

 _The last beat of the song sounds as Cat Noir joins Ladybug in a fighting stance to confront Stone Heart. The stage goes dark and the scene transitions into present day Paris as the next song, Tour De France, starts. As the scene transitions a sign reading "Two Years Later" appears. It is early morning in Paris and we see a blind man struggling to find his way across the city. Ladybug swings down from a roof to help him._

Ladybug: **Sir may I lend a hand? May I take your cane? Careful of the curb here we go.** (she takes the man's arm and cane and starts to lead him across Paris) **Put away your cup,** (she helps him throw it in the trash) t **urning down the lane. Listen to the squeak of the bakery cart leaving a trail of bread crumbs.**

Cat Noir: (swings down from a lamp post and carefully takes the man's other arm)

Ladybug: (smiles at cat as they lead the man past the bakery) **Do you hear the laugh coming from the priest? He has crinkly eyes.**

Cat Noir: **Looking at the glass focused on the feast in the bakery window. There's a display that is three melon slices deep. As children walk out the door holding sweet lemon ices.**

Ladybug, Cat Noir, and Blind Man: (they pause for a second then continue on their way) **Sweet lemon ices!**

Blind Man: **What was that?**

Ladybug: **An envelope opens.**

Cat Noir: **A cat in a hallway.**

Ladybug: **A filament flashes, flickers, and dies.**

Cat Noir: **And there goes a hat.**

All Three: **Thrown in the air. Thrown in the air!**

Ladybug and Cat Noir: **I can feel every stranger in Paris just waiting to collide! How a heart can pull up a moon as we circle each other! Then crashing together,**

Ladybug: **We end up open wide.**

Cat Noir: **Here where the busses stop you can find a kiosk under staples and glue.**

Ladybug: **Now the barber shop, now the Laundromat, now we're at the metro. Adieu!**

 _(Both heroes carefully let go of the man and start to swing away)_

Blind Man: (spoken) Thank you Ladybug, Cat Noir!

Ladybug and Cat Noir: (spoken) Have a good day monsieur! (they swing to the top of a building with an excellent view) (sung) **I can see everything clearly now from here!**

 _As the song ends Ladybug and Cat Noir share their signature fist bump._

Both: Bien joué! (they fist bump)

Cat Noir: Nice work m'lady. I think we really made that man's day.

Ladybug: (smiles) Yeah. He seemed to light up when we were describing everything. I love it when we can make someone feel that safe and happy.

Cat Noir: Me too. So, any new leads on Operation Hawkmoth?

Ladybug: Well, I did have one, but it ended up being very extremely wrong… (sighs) just like all of my other leads. What are we going to do Cat? We can't fight him for forever! (starts pacing)

Cat Noir: I agree, especially since the akumas have become harder to handle. But we have to keep looking. He's in Paris somewhere. (thoughtful) Maybe we're just looking in the wrong places.

Ladybug: Or we're suspecting the wrong people. He could be hiding in plain sight for all we know! (stops pacing)

Cat Noir: I wish lucky charm could help us in situations like this. It's always _spot on_ in helping us defeat akumas. (smirks a little)

Ladybug: (snaps) Lucky charm! Cat, you may be onto something.

Cat Noir: What, you're actually going to try it?

Ladybug: Well it can't hurt. And we've tried literally everything else.

Cat Noir: But what if you run out of time before you get to fully use it? Don't you have to be transformed?

Ladybug: I don't know. I'll have to ask my kwami, but I'll try it and report back to you. Okay?

Cat Noir: Okay.

Ladybug: Now, I think it's about time we start patrol. (get's her yoyo ready)

Cat Noir: (grins) Don't you mean _paw_ trol? (get's his baton ready)

Ladybug: (rolls her eyes) Come _on_ Chaton. Be serious.

Cat Noir: I'm always _furry_ serious with you my lady. (winks)

Ladybug: (snorts) (in a sing-song voice) If you say so. (swings towards the Eiffel Tower)

Cat Noir: (goes after her) Hey, I'm not done with _mew_ yet!

Ladybug: Race you!

Cat Noir: You're on!

 _The scene transitions as they both swing across Paris. We find Gabriel Agreste and Nooroo searching for a new advantage on our heroes in Gabriel's Office. Gabriel is doing some research while Nooroo eats a snack._

 **AN: Here is an instance where I had to tweak a little bit of the season one and season 2 timeline. In this timeline, Adrien has not found the book yet. This will be important to the plot later.**

Gabriel: (he stands at the desk looking through the Miraculous book) I know there is something in here somewhere. (He flips through the pages aggressively)

Nooroo: If you flip through that book any more vigorously, Master, you're going to break it.

Gabriel: (flips through a few more pages letting out a frustrated sigh) This is useless! (Slams the book shut) I'm never going to find another way to get their miraculous!

Nooroo: Well maybe if you'd calm down you might actually think of a decent akuma for once. That would definitely throw them off.

Gabriel: Hey! My akumas _are_ decent!

Nooroo: Okay I admit; you have definitely gotten a lot stronger since your first akumas. But if they were _really_ decent, we would already have their miraculous already. (Shakes his head)

Gabriel: My last akuma got pretty close.

Nooroo: Yeah, but Ladybug didn't even need to use her lucky charm. She had already cleansed the akuma with in 10 minutes from the start of the battle!

Gabriel: So you're saying I'm becoming weaker?! (Glares at Nooroo, edging a little closer to him)

Nooroo: (backs away, hands up) Whoa whoa whoa! Don't you have ears? I literally just said you were getting stronger. I was only implying that maybe your going about it the wrong way.

Gabriel: What other way is there?!

Nooroo: The way where you have a little patience before acting on pure impulsive need.

Gabriel: Well I…. I … I do have patience! (Crosses his arms) And why do you even care?! It's not like you _want_ to help me get the miraculous!

Nooroo: You're right, I don't. But I have to oblige, you're my master. (chuckles a little at his ridiculousness, shaking his head, then he sighs) Look, why don't you take a break and come back to this later? You still have a whole lot of paperwork you need to get through for the magazine.

Gabriel: (sighs) Fine… you're probably right. (Crosses over to desk and sits down)

Nooroo: Thank you. (flies over to a little bed area Gabriel made for him) Now if you don't mind, I'm going to take a nap before you decide to unleash your so called "wrath" on the city again.

Gabriel: (glances at him) Okay, well, don't get too comfortable.

Nooroo: Goodnight Gabriel.

 _Pause_

Gabriel: (notices crumbs on his desk from Nooroo's earlier snack) _…_ Nooroo?

Nooroo: Yes?

Gabriel: You left crumbs on my desk.

Nooroo: Oh, I'm sorry Master. I'll clean them after my nap. (Settles sleepily into the little bed)

Gabriel: No, you need to clean them now. Knowing they're there makes my skin crawl.

Nooroo: Just close your eyes and imagine they're gone.

Gabriel: But they won't be gone, they'll still be there!

Nooroo: Aw come on! It's just a few crumbs! I'll clean it up when I wake up. I'm tired!

Gabriel: And I'm Hawkmoth. Now go clean them up!

Nooroo: No.

Gabriel: (stands up) UGH!

Nooroo: (flies up) This right here is exactly what I'm talking about! You need to be patient Gabriel!

Gabriel: Well I shouldn't have to be patient! You could've already cleaned it up by now!

Nooroo: You need to be more chill about these things!

Gabriel: You need to learn how clean up your messes!

Nooroo: And you need to learn how to be patient!

Gabriel: Well then I guess we're just too different then! (Crosses his arms)

Nooroo: I guess we are! (Crosses his arms)

 _The music for Different as Can Be starts._

Nooroo: **You won't try being patient.**

Gabriel: **You won't clean up your snacks.**

Both: **We're quite a kooky couple, you'll agree.**

Nooroo: **Transformed, we share some fingers.**

Gabriel: **Yet still, the feeling lingers.**

Both: **We're just about as different as anyone can be.**

Gabriel: **You like plotting a garden, and I like plotting to kill.**

Nooroo: **You think that you should rule the world, I think books are a thrill!** (acts like he's warming his hands) **Sipping tea by the fire is swell.**

Gabriel: (flicks Nooroo closer to the pretend fire place) **Pushing people in is fun as well. I like folding** (he straightens his tie) **all my ties.**

Nooroo: **And you have no friends, hey that's a surprise!**

Both: (they cross to center) **I guess it's plain to see that when you look at you and me. We're different, different as can be!**

Gabriel: **You're a fairy, a twat, a bug! I'm society's king!**

Nooroo: **Technically I'm a Chinese god, in case you're wondering!**

Gabriel: **My new world is about to unfold!**

Nooroo: **You got beat by seventeen year olds!**

Gabriel: **I'll get them this time through and through!**

Nooroo: **Or maybe you'll just get them** (holds up a printed out article from the Ladyblog and throws it at Gabriel) **a hundred more views!**

Both: **You really must agree when you look at you and me. We're different, different as can-**

Gabriel: **I'll rise above and I'll rule the world! And you must help me renew! For when our plan succeeds,**

Nooroo: **Prevails!**

Gabriel: **Part of that world goes to you.**

 **A.N:** Pause for a second. Okay, I know what you're thinking: "But Nooroo doesn't want to help him! Gabriel is forcing him into it!" I know. So don't get your whiskers in a twist. For the purposes of this musical's plot and character development, I have headcannoned that after two whole years of doing Gabriel's bidding, the two have come to a sort of agreement. Gabriel has started treating Nooroo as more of a friend than a servant because he's lonely being the bad guy. Nooroo is just so done with putting up with Gabriel's terrible plans and akumas that he has accepted his fate and has decided to make the most of his situation. So, for the time being, except Nooroo and Gabriel's relationship as some of the comic relief.

Nooroo: (suddenly a bit dreamy and excited) **When I rule the world I'll plant flowers!**

Gabriel: **When I rule the world I'll have moths!**

(overlapping)

Nooroo: **And Jagged Stone albums!**

Gabriel: **And fashion, and armies, control over Paris, my son and my wife back, and all the miraculous!**

Both: **When I rule the world!** (Laughs)

Both: **I guess it's plain to see, when you look at you and me. We're different… different as can be.** (They walk in time to the beat back to Gabriel's desk) **I simply guarantee that when you look at you and me,** (They stand/float on top of the desk with a few jazzy dance moves) **We're different! We're different! We're different different as can be!** (Nooroo heads back over to his bed and Gabriel sits down in time with the music)

 _They sit in silence again as the song comes to an end._


	2. The Book

**A.N:** There are some instances in this chapter where I had to alter the show's timeline. _  
_

 **Song List:**

4) Warrior Girl (Ultimate Story Time/Thomas Sanders)

* * *

 _We come across Alya and Nino sitting on the steps of the school together waiting for their best friends._

Alya: I can't believe it's already been two whole years since Ladybug and Cat Noir first appeared!

Nino: I know right!

Alya: And the Ladyblog is soaring too (smiles with pride)

Nino: Yeah, who knew you fangirling about Ladybug would become such a big hit.

Alya: (shoves Nino playfully laughing) Hey!

Nino: But seriously though, you've come a long way Alya. The Ladyblog has become very popular. And for good reason too. I'm not ashamed to admit that even I check it daily.

Alya: Thanks Nino (she smiles at him) that means a lot… She's just so amazing.

Nino: I know right. She's always doing everything to protect the city. She and Cat Noir never back down from a fight. And she seems so free, swinging wherever she wants.

Alya: Ladybug is so fearless and confident. She's always there for the city… she's like Paris's personal warrior.

Nino: Yeah… yeah! She's a warrior girl!

Alya: I wish I could be like that.

 _The music for Warrior Girl starts. During this song,_ _Nino and Alya fantasize about being like Ladybug, talking animatedly and idealizing her._

Alya: **Warrior girl only goes to where she wants to. Warrior girl maybe has a spotted yoyo. Warrior girl has no idea where she jumps to. But she jumps to where she wants to! And she's never, ever bored! Warrior girl doesn't have to do the dishes. Warrior girl doesn't sit and watch TV! She doesn't need a candle to blow out to get her wishes!**

Both: **She gets what she wants, money back guarantee! But maybe someday, maybe someday,**

Alya: **There'll be some way I could get to roam free.**

Both: **Maybe someday, maybe someday,**

Alya: **I'll find a way to climb the tallest, highest tree! That could be me.**

Nino: **Warrior girl sets about on her excursion. Warrior girl swings before the rising sun! She's always triumphant, whether by charm or by coercion. Or some sort of diversion or other tactics to be spun! Warrior girl is half-chevalier, half-pirate. She swash buckles in and terrifies all seven seas! She'll capture any bounty if you so desire it.**

Both: **But she's still super fierce, with her hair in the breeze! Maybe someday, maybe someday there'll be some way I could sail across the ocean. Or at least Maybe someday maybe someday I'll find a way to just cause some commotion.**

Nino: **That could be me!**

Alya: **That could be me!**

Both: **That could be me, yeah. That could be me! That could be me!**

Alya: **Freer than free, that could be me.**

Both: **Maybe someday, maybe someday,**

Nino: **There'll be some way I could get to roam free.**

Both: **Maybe someday, maybe someday,**

Alya: **I'll find a way to climb the tallest, highest tree…**

 _As the song comes to an end, the two friends are left in a state of deep thought. Marinette arrives and spots (LOL) Alya and Nino on the steps. She runs over to them, breaking them out of their thoughtful state._

Marinette: Hey Nino! Hey Alya! How are you guys?

Nino and Alya: Good. (a little startled)

 _They all laugh a little at how in sync the response was._

Alya: How are you Mari?

Marinette: I'm doing fine. I'm a little tired though. I've been staying up pretty late trying to finish one of my designs.

Alya: Oooo what are you making?

 _Adrien arrives at school and spots his friends. He walks up as Marinette is finishing up the last part of the conversation._

Marinette: Well right now I'm working on a formal dress fo-

Adrien: (smirking, he sneaks up behind Marinette and scares her, lightly tapping her shoulders with both hands and cutting her off) Constant vigilance!

Marinette: (jumps and squeaks in surprise)

Alya: (looks amused) Well good morning to you too, Agreste.

Adrien: (comes to stand beside Marinette, grinning) Hey Césaire, how ya doin?

Marinette: (takes in and lets out a breath) Adrien you scared me! (she elbows him in the side)

 **AN:** By this point in time, Adrien let's a little bit of his "Chat side" out in daily life. And calm down guys. Marinette's known him for 2 years now. The stutter is gone. And they're closer. Enjoy the fluff!

Nino: (laughing) Yeah but it was really funny.

 _Alya and Adrien start laughing too._

Marinette: (shakes her head) Whatever. We should probably go in now. Class is about to start.

 _They walk into the school and up the steps into Mme. Bustier's classroom. Each of them take their usual seats as they start to take interest in the conversation happening between their classmates._

Chloe: Attention everyone! Listen up! I have an important announcement!

 _The class groans as they turn their attention to her._

Chloe: (clears her throat) As I was saying, you probably know or have heard that today is the anniversary of Ladybug's-

Alya: (cut's Chloe off) And Cat Noir's!

Chloe: Can it 4-eyes I'm talking! (sighs) You probably know that it's the-

Alix: The anniversary of Ladybug and Cat Noir's first appearance, we get it!

Chloe: Yes, exactly. (frustrated)

Kim: So?

Chloe: _So_ , my daddy is hosting a gala at the hotel to honor them tonight, and all of you are invited. (crosses her arms)

Rose: That's very sweet of you to invite us all Chloe.

Chloe: Yeah, well, Ladybug and Cat Noir have already agreed to come and be our guests of honor so you all better show up. And you all better have dates to! Single people are sad.

Nino: Um, _you're_ single.

Chloe: I won't be for long. (looks at Adrien)

Adrien: (gives her a questioning look)

Chloe: How about it _Adrikins_? Would you like to be my date to the gala?

Adrien: Wow, Chloe, I'm flattered. I really am. But, I'm really sorry, I can't come to the gala tonight.

Marinette: Yeah, um I can't go eit-

Chloe: What do you mean you can't go? Everyone's going!

Adrien: I have a photo shoot. And not everyone's going, Marinette can-

Chloe: Oh, no one cares about Maritrash!

Alya: Hey, she's no-

Chloe: Can't you reschedule it?

Adrien: (scratches the back of his neck) Not really. It's kind of a big one.

Max: In that case, if my calculations are correct, Chloe, you _are_ still single.

 _The class laughs._

Chloe: Ugh, whatever. (stalks back to her seat)

Nino: (to Marinette, Adrien and Alya) And even if you were going she would still be single.

Alya: Yeah, it's not like you were going to say yes, right?

Adrien: No of course not (makes a face). Chloe's like my annoying sister.

Marinette: (under her breath) Oh thank god.

Adrien: What was that?

Marinette: Nothing. (nervous laugh)

Alya: So why can't you go, Mari?

Marinette: Oh, I have to … finish a project….? Yeah. I need to finish a project for school.

Alya: (looks at her skeptically)

Nino: Well, that sucks.

Marinette: Yeah.

Nino: So… Alya?

Alya: Yeah?

Nino: Since it'll already be just the two of us, wanna make it a date?

Alya: (blushes, flustered) A-a date?

Nino: Yeah. Is that okay or…?

Alya: I would love to make it a date! (smiles at Nino)

Nino: (smiles back at Alya) Great! I'll pick you up at 7:30?

Alya: Yeah, sure. (barely containing excitement)

Mme. Bustier: (enters) Alright class, take out your tablets and go to the online library.

 _Everyone turns to face the front of the classroom, Marinette high fiving Alya in the process as the next scene transitions. It is the end of the day as Adrien walks into the Agreste household._

Adrien: Nathalie, Father! I'm home!

Gabriel: (on the phone in his office with a client)

Adrien: (hears his father and starts toward his office, peeping in through the cracked door. He sees Gabriel put something away behind the portrait of his mother and then close it again.) He keeps stuff behind Mom's portrait?

Plagg: Everyone has their secrets.

Adrien: (hides behind a pillar as Gabriel leaves his office to run an errand outside the house. He then walks into his office and approaches the portrait) What would need to hide behind her portrait? (he opens the portrait to reveal a safe) Well, there goes the end of that investigation. I don't know the password.

Plagg: You five up too easily kid. (fazes through the safe to unlock it)

Adrien: Plagg!

Plagg: (opening the safe door, looking at all the Tibet pamphlets) Oooo, I wonder what's so special about Tibet.

Adrien: (looks curiously in the safe until he finds the book) What's this (he picks up the book and starts looking through it, he gasps when he sees a page about Hawkmoth) Why would my father have a book about miraculous?

Plagg: (hovering over Adrien's shoulder) Hey, I think I've seen that book before.

Nathalie: (from the other room) Adrien?

Adrien: (with a look of both confusion and determination he stuffs the book in his bag and closes the safe) Coming, Nathalie! (letting Plagg fly in his shirt, he runs out of Gabriel's office, closing the door behind him)

Nathalie: (skeptically) What were you doing in your father's office?

Adrien: (nervous) I-I, um, I had to print some homework off my science teacher's blog and my printer was jammed so I was using Father'.

Nathalie: Oh, very well. We'll have someone take a look at your printer then. In the mean time, go get ready for the Ladybug and Cat Noir gala. We have to leave at 17h30 if we're going to make it on time.

Adrien: (nervous) About that, I'm not feeling so well. I've kind of been feeling icky all day actually. Would it be alright if I just stayed home?

Nathalie: (looking at his schedule on her tablet, thinking) Well, seeing as this event is not for business, I don't see why you couldn't sit this one out. But, are you sure you want to? I know how much you admire Ladybug.

Adrien: (blushes) Yes, I'm sure. I really don't feel up to a gala right now. I don't want to be a buzz-kill.

Nathalie: Okay then. (starts to walk to her office) Feel better!

Adrien: Thanks Nathalie! (walks up to his room)

Plagg: Well it's a good thing you actually _did_ need your printer fixed.

Adrien: (sarcastic) Yeah. Thanks, Plagg.

 _The scene transitions as Adrien reaches his room and shuts the door._


	3. The Gala

**A.N:** Be prepared for fluff! Please tell me if I ever make a spelling/grammar error. I don't think I have, but still. And as always, comments and feed back are always welcome.

 **Song List:**

5) Paris Holds the Key (to your Heart) (Anastasia the animated movie-musical, not the Broadway Show version)

6) Can I Have This Dance? (High School Musical 3)

7) The Bad Guy (Ultimate Story Time/Thomas Sanders)

* * *

 _We find Marinette scavenging through her closet while Tiki watches her. An assortment of dresses and fabrics fly from the closet as she searches for something to wear._

 **A.N: This next scene, as well as Marinette's dress, is inspired by the comic Miraculous Meets. If you have not read it yet, I highly recommend it. Anyway, back to the script.**

Marinette: (rummaging in the closet)

Tiki: Um, Marinette? You're kind of making a huge mess out here.

Marinette: (from inside the closet) Ugh! This is pointless Tiki! (walks out into her room) I'm never going to find a suitable dress in time!

Tiki: Oh, yes you will. What about that one? (points to a long light pink formal gown)

Marinette: No, that won't work. It has to resemble the colors of my suit in some way.

Tiki: Okay… then how about this dress? (she holds up a vintage knee length red dress with black polka dots)

Marinette: That one's much too casual for a gala. (frustrated) Face it Tiki, I'm never going to find anything. (sits down on her chase) Maybe if I hadn't forgotten about the gala I could have made something, but I don't have enough time now.

Tiki: (sighs and smiles) Well, I _was_ going to wait until your birthday, but I think you need them now more.

Marinette: (confused and curious) Need what?

Tiki: (flies over to Marinette's desk and retrieves the miraculous box, flies back over to Marinette and presses a tiny button on the bottom of the box. The box opens to reveal a pair of fancy dangling earrings that closely resembled her miraculous.)

Marinette: (more confused) But Tiki, I-

Tiki: (interrupting her) Just try them on. Trust me. (smiles)

Marinette: (She carefully takes her miraculous off and puts on the new pair of earrings.)

Tiki: okay, now call for your transformation.

Marinette: (nods, still slightly confused) Tiki, spots on. (she transforms, but instead of her normal suit, she is wearing a floor length dress with a silky red bodice, a high black collar, off the shoulder black sleeves (like Belle's dress in Beauty and the Beast), a black v waistline, an overskirt with her signature black spots that separates in the middle to reveal a black underskirt, silky red gloves with black spots that reach up to her mid upper arm, red sandal heels with long straps that wrap around her ankle, she is still dawning her signature mask and her two signature red ribbons tying her hair into a fancy half up half down hairstyle. The dress is very lightweight and easy to move in. Her yoyo is hidden under her overskirt in a pocket that is not detectable (although she knows its there after inspecting it) and her hair is in a half-up-half-down style) (as the transformation finishes she gasps) Whoa! (she looks at her dress, examining it for a second before walking over to her mirror. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles) Thanks, Tiki. (she quickly takes out her yoyo and sends Cat Noir a message to tell him to ask Plagg about a fancy ring like her earrings, and to meet her in front of the hotel. She then checks her hair, makeup, and dress one more time before climbing onto her balcony, grabbing her yoyo, and swinging off to the hotel.)

 _The scene transitions to Le Grand Paris hotel as the music for Paris Holds the Key to you Heart starts._

Jean-[insert French name here]: (spoken) And now presenting a performance exhibiting our love for Paris! Let the gala begin!

Andre (Mayor Bourgeois): (coming out of the hotel to greet his guests) **Welcome my friends to Paris!** (he takes a flower from a nearby cart and hands it to a little girl) **Here, have a flower on me. Forget where you're from! You're in France! Children, come!** (he gestures for the guests to follow him inside) **I'll show you that French joie de vivre!** (he goes inside the hotel as the rest of the guests follow him) **Paris holds the key to your heart! And all of Paris plays a part!**

Tom: (walking hand in hand with Sabine into the hotel) **Just stroll two by two down what we call la rue.**

Sabine: **And soon all Paris will be singing to you!**

All: **Oh la la!**

 _Ladybug arrives._

All: **Oh la la!**

 _Cat Noir arrives._

All: **Oh la la!**

 _The superheroes bow and curtsy to the citizens._

Juleka: (skips in and stops, twirling Rose) **Paris holds the key to _l'amor_.**

Rose: (spins away from Nathanael, stopping in front of Prince Ali) **And not even Freud knows the cure!**

Ivan: (hugging Myelin) **There's love in the air!**

Myelin: **At le Paris Hotel!**

Nathanael: (sketching on a bench inside) **The French have it down to an art!** (stands up showing off a sketch of the Eiffel tower he drew)

All: **Paris holds the key to your heart!**

Chloe: (runs in grabbing Ladybug's hand (who grabs Cat Noir's) and lets her go at a table as she joins a group of dancers) **When you're feeling blue come to Le Moulin! When your heart says don't the French say do!**

Chloe and the dancers: **When you think you can't you'll find you can can!**

Sabrina: (joining the dancers) **Everyone can can can!**

Chloe, Sabrina, and the dancers: **You can can can too!** (Chloe and Sabrina drag (an unenthusiastic) Ladybug into the dancers' kick line with them) **Whee! Whee! Whee!** (the kick like ends with Ladybug in the middle and the other dancers in splits on either side of her.)

 _A group of men bow to Ladybug and start waltzing her around, trading off as the other dancers gracefully get up._

Cat Noir: (watching Ladybug waltz) **Paris holds the key to her heart. My Lady, I hate when we part. Maybe now is my chance.** (smiles) **I'll confess with a dance!** (he stands up, catching Ladybug as she spins out of a man's arms)

All: **Paris holds the key to your heart!**

Theo: (leading Ladybug and Cat Noir through the hotel) **You'll be trés jolie and so smart!**

Mrs. Césaire: (pushing open the doors to the ballroom as they get there) **Come dance through the night!**

Theo: (leading a group of people in from the other set of doors) **And forget all your woes!**

Alya: (spinning to the middle of the dance floor and stops) **The city of light!**

Nino: (following Alya, tapping her on the shoulder, and giving her a rose) **Where a rose is a rose!**

All: (everyone pours into the ballroom leaving Ladybug and Cat Noir in the center and up on a stage) **And one never knows how start! Paris holds the key,**

Cat Noir: (standing slightly behind Ladybug and gazing at her with a smile) **to her**

All: (slowly raising their arms up, posing around the stage) **heart!** **Oh la la! Oh la la!** (everyone pops into their final poses as the clear dome ceiling reveals fireworks that have been set off)

 _The last of the fireworks go off as the song ends._

Andre: (he climbs up on stage between Ladybug and Cat Noir) Let the gala begin!

 _Everyone cheers as the live band climbs up on stage and starts playing an up beat waltz. Ladybug and Cat Noir climb off stage._

Ladybug: (making her way over to the side of the ballroom) Well that was quite the welcome.

Cat Noir: (following Ladybug) Yeah (chuckles), my favorite part is when Chloe and Sabrina pulled you up to can can with them. (looks amused)

Ladybug: (unamused) Ugh! Whatever, Cat! I thought Nino giving a rose to Alya was pretty cute.

Cat Noir: (shrugs) You're not wrong. (pauses while they each get some punch) (genuine) I don't know if I've told you yet, but you look absolutely stunning tonight.

Ladybug: (smiles at him) Thank you, Cat. You look very nice yourself.

Cat Noir: (gins at her) Why thank you, my lady.

Ladybug: (finishing her drink and setting her glass down on the table) So, now that we're here, would you like to dance? (holding out her hand to him)

Cat Noir: (finishing his drink, putting his glass down on the table, and accepting her hand) Of course!

 _A waltz starts to play as Ladybug pulls Cat Noir to the dance floor, we shift perspectives to follow Alya and Nino._

Nino: It's really too bad Marinette and Adrien couldn't come. They would've loved all of the music and decorations.

Alya: For real! And Mari would have been all over the dresses everyone is wearing. Especially Ladybug's. She looks beautiful.

Nino: But not as beautiful as you, Alya. (smiles at her)

Alya: (blushes) Thank you…. You look really handsome as well.

Nino: (blushes)

Alya: (blushes) (looks at the people dancing a minute) Do… do you want to dance?

Nino: With you?

Alya: (laughs) Who else?

Nino: … I don't dance…

Alya: (grabs his arm) Oh come on, it's fun! Just follow me.

Nino: Oh, um….

 _Alya pulls Nino to the dance floor as Can I have this Dance starts to play._

Alya: **Take my hand** (takes Nino's hand). **Take a breath. Pull me close.**

Nino: (takes a breath and pulls Alya close)

Alya: **And take one step.**

Nino: (takes a step forward as Alya moves back. He looks around the room to see if anyone is looking)

Alya: (turns Nino's head gently back to face her) **Keep your eyes locked on mine and let the music be your guide.** (sets them up in a waltz stance and starts to lead)

Nino: **Now won't you promise me**

Alya: **Won't you promise me that you'll never forget to keep dancing to keep dancing,**

Both: **Where ever we go next?** (their dance moves start to get more complicate as Nino takes the lead) **It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better!**

Alya: **So, can I have this dance?**

Nino: (overlapping Alya) **Can I have this dance?**

Both: **Can I have this dance?**

Alya: **Oh, no mountain's too high enough!**

Both: **Ocean's too wide! 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop!**

Alya: **Let it rain! Let it poor! What we have is worth fighting for!**

Both: **You know I believe, that we're meant to be! It's like catching lightning, the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better!**

Alya: **So, can I have this dance?**

Nino: (overlapping Alya) **Can I have this dance?**

Both: **Can I have this dance?**

Alya: **Can I have this,**

Both: **dance? Can I have this dance?**

 _They take a final pose as the song comes to an end._

Alya: See? You're great at dancing.

Nino: (smirks)I never said I doubted my abilities, I only said I _didn't_ dance.

Alya: (snorts) Cause _that_ line's original.

 _Chloe and Sabrina approach Nino and Alya._

Chloe: (smirking) Well would you look what the cat dragged in.

Nino: (rolls his eyes)

Alya: (gives Chloe a look) I hate to break it to you Chloe, but Cat Noir didn't drag us anywhere.

Chloe: _He_ may not have dragged you anywhere, but looking at your outfits, it looks like someone did.

Nino: (glares at Chloe) What do you want?

Chloe: _I_ want _you_ to be my arm candy for the rest of the night. I mean since Adrien can't be here, the next best thing is his best friend. It would look really stupid for the mayor's daughter to be frolicking around without a date.

Alya: (glares at Chloe)

Nino: Then I guess you'll just have to look stupid. I'm here with Alya.

Chloe: You know I don't think my father will like that answer. Why don't you try again?

Nino: Um, no. No means no Chloe. I am not going to ditch my date because you're without one. And besides, I really don't give a fuck what your father thinks.

Chloe: (glares at them) In that case, I'll just have you thrown out.

Alya: You don't have the authority to do that, this is a public event.

Nino: And don't you have someone else's life to ruin?

Chloe: Hey, I don't ruin lives, I make them all the more fabulous.

Alya: Then what do you call all that picking on Marinette?

Chloe: She's a special situation.

Nino: And what about all the akumas you've caused?

Chloe: What on Earth are you talking about? I've never caused an akuma!

Alya: Uh, yes you have!

Chloe: (snarky) Oh really? Who?!

Alya: (sarcastic) Hmm, let me think, Lady Wi-Fi, Evilustrator, Horrifficator, Despair Bear, Roger Cop, Vanisher (gestures at Sabrina), Princess Fragrance, Dark Cupid, Reflekta…

Nino: That's about 10 so far and there's more to come, shall we continue?

Chloe: I couldn't have possibly caused all of those akumas! I'm a wonderful person!

Alya: No, Chloe. You're a terrible person. You're always putting others down to get your way and we're all sick and tired of it.

Chloe: (looks hurt and storms out of the room)

Nino: …I think we might have overstepped this time.

Sabrina: No.

Alya and Nino: (look at her surprised)

Sabrina: As much as I hate to say it, you're right. It's time for her to change. And I think she just might this time. You're works just about demolished her wall.

Alya: Good. I'm tired of her bitchy attitude.

Nino: Aren't we all?

Sabrina: Right, now if you'll excuse me, I think I need a snack.

 _As Sabrina walks away, the scene transitions to Chloe alone in her bedroom._

Chloe: (she runs into her room, slamming the door. She pauses for a second, looking at herself in a mirror on the wall near her door.) Am I really a terrible person? (she pauses again thinking over the past two years of her life) Damn it! (she punches the wall beside the mirror and the mirror falls and breaks, glass all over the floor. She jumps in surprise, then starts to pace worriedly)

 _The music for Bad Guy starts._

Chloe: **You think you do the right thing, but incidentally you find the whole world would prefer it differently. You go from being fair to falling flat. You see what's there you find you're at the wrong end of the stick. And you're starting to feel sick of when the story drops you hard onto the pavement.** (she breaks out of her pacing and stops) **Even though you knew what** (air quotes) **"to behave" meant, but you find that you were thinking wrong as you wind up back where you belong. And you try to get it right** (looks longingly at the door) _._ **But instead it just comes back to bite you** (turns away from the door, gesturing frustrated) **! I never wanted to be the bad guy! The bad guy! The bad guy!** (hugs herself) **Never wanted to be the bad guy, but that's just how the story goes!** (Looks hurt, she bursts out the door to stand outside on the balcony) **It's a trip discovering you're not the hero. You thought you were Augustus, but you're Nero. And you're playing on your violin. You might say it's just your evil twin but it's not some village poll. No, it's you and you alone to blame!** (gripping the rail angrily) **I never wanted to be the bad guy! The bad guy! The bad guy! Never wanted to be the bad guy, but that's just how the story goes!** (Pushing away from the rail and spinning back into her room) **And it goes and goes and goes just like balloons out of your hand!** (She walks over to her cork board full of pictures on the wall by her bathroom) **The world looks up while you sink in the sand.** (She looks at all the pictures of her and her friends, her eyes falling on an old class photo) **And you start to understand that it can't be erased if it's traced out in pen!** (She picks up the photo, eyes resting on Adrien, then moving to glare at Marinette. She walks back to the balcony) **Though you're scrubbing again and again and again and again!** (On the last "again" she rips Marinette out of the photo, throwing her off the balcony. We then see a black butterfly slowly making it's way over to Chloe) **I never wanted to be the bad guy, but that's just how the story- I never wanted to be the bad guy! The bad guy! The bad guy! Never wanted to be the bad guy, but that's just how the story goes!** (She sinks to her knees as the music slows, clutching at the bars of the rail. The butterfly lands on her corsage) **I never wanted to be the bad guy.**

 _As the song comes to an end, we see the outline of a glowing purple moth cross Chloe's face._


	4. The Bad Guy

**A.N:  
** Hello everyone! Since I last posted I have received a request to add a little more variety into how the script is formatted. So, taking this request, I have bolded all song lyrics. Anything that is not bolded is spoken. Hopefully this makes it easier to read. I would like to apologize for any really big paragraphs that still remain, specifically one particular dance break (you'll know what I'm talking about when you read it). I couldn't figure out how else to format that. I have also gone back and edited the rest of the musical like this if you want to go back and read it again.

Fair warning, there will be a whole lot of feels in this chapter so brace yourselves.

As always, reviews and feedback are always welcome. Enjoy the show!

 **Song List:**

8) A Lovely Night (La La Land)

9) Nino (Michael) In the Bathroom (Be More Chill)

10) Rewrite the Stars (The Greatest Showman)

* * *

 _We cut to Ladybug and Cat Noir bursting through the door to the roof laughing their heads off._

Cat Noir: (through laughter) Did… did you _see_ his face when you just slipped past him?

Ladybug: (through laughter) Priceless! (with a voice) "Hey, the banana hipster never lies! You'll be sucked up like a vacuum if you go up there!" I can't!

Cat Noir: (sighs) On another note, you don't think we should get him checked out do you? He looked literally insane.

Ladybug: No, he was probably just drunk or something. Besides, (looks out at the view of the sunset) just look at that view. (she walks over to the rail)

Cat Noir: Wow. (follows her, after a second he chuckles to himself) (he puts his bag down beside his feet)

Ladybug: (glances at him curiously) What?

 _Ladybug raises an eyebrow at him at the music for A Lovely Night starts to play._

Cat Noir: **The sun is nearly gone, the lights are turning on, a silver shine goes far as we we can see. We've stumbled on a view that's tailor made for two. What a shame those two are you and me.**

Ladybug: (rolls her eyes)

Cat Noir: (pushing back from the rail and looking at LB, while she curiously stares back) **Some other girl and guy would love this swirling sky (gesturing to the sky), but there's only you and I. And we've got no shot.**

Ladybug: (shaking her head and looking back at the sunset)

Cat Noir: **This,** (popping close to her holding up a finger)

Ladybug: (she looks at him, lightly blushing, startled, and a tiny tiny bit flustered)

Cat Noir: **could never be.** (playful) **You're not the type for me.**

Ladybug: (spoken) Really (shaking her head lightly)?

Cat Noir: **And there's not a spark in sight. (pulling back and turning away) What a waste of a lovely night** (smiling to himself) **!**

Ladybug: (turning to face him hands on her hips) **You say there's** (air quotes) **"nothing here". Well, let's make something clear: I think I'll be the one to make that call!**

Cat Noir: (turns to face her smiling slyly arms crossed) (spoken) It's your call!

Ladybug: **And though though you look so cute in your** (gestures at him) **polyester suit,**

Cat Noir: (spoken) (examining his nails) It's wool.

Ladybug: **you're right,** (waving him off lightly and turning back to the sunset) **I'd never fall for you at all!** (blushing lightly) **And maybe this appeals,**

Cat Noir: (siting on the rail his back to the sunset) (he whistles over lapping LB)

Ladybug: **to someone not in heels or to any girl who feels there's some chance** (putting the back of her hand up to her forehead leaning back on her leg and closing her eyes dramatically) **for romance. But** (opens her eyes and drops the pose) **, I'm frankly feeling nothing.**

Cat Noir: (jumping down to face her) **Is that so?**

Ladybug: **Or it could be less than nothing** (throwing her hands up and turning to face him with her arms crossed) **!**

Cat Noir: **Good to know! So you agree?** (Crossing his arms)

Ladybug: **That's right!**

Both: **What a waste of a lovely night!** (They turn to face the sunset again)

 _Dance break! All that happens below is in time with the music._

Ladybug: (stares out into the sunset trying to gather her emotions)

Cat Noir: (slowly looks at her, his cat instincts kicking in and subtly starts to play with her hair swiping at it once. He then draws back waiting a little before swiping at again twice.)

Ladybug: (turns turns sharply to look at him)

Cat Noir: (He puts his hands up facing her)

Ladybug: (She lightly rolls her eyes looking at the view again)

Cat Noir: (He swipes again)

Ladybug: (She slides towards Cat Noir and past him as he slides the opposite way behind her turning to face her side again)

Cat Noir: (He swipes again at her hair)

Ladybug: (She slaps his hand as he swipes)

Cat Noir: (He grabs her hand as she faces him at the same time.)

Ladybug: (She spins around, pulling her hand back)

Cat Noir: (He spins around mimicking her)

Both: (spin at the same time. They slide past each other to their original positions.)

Cat Noir: (He jumps up on the rail and starts tapping then jumps back down in time with the music.)

Both: (They start tapping together, in unison at first. They then do a your-turn-my- turn thing and then go back to unison. They then both jump up onto the rail and take in the view for a second (as the music slows a little), finding themselves holding hands. As the music starts back up at a faster, smoother pace, Cat Noir jumps off the rail then helps Ladybug do the same, pulling her into a ballroom dance stance. They then start to dance to the music. They follow a pattern of dancing together for 8 counts then Cat Noir spinning Ladybug once (for 4 times). Then they proceed to dance together doing various tricks and fancy footwork for 4 8 counts. As the music approaches the climax, they perform a series of lifts where every 8 counts Cat Noir lifts, only a little off the ground, LB (keeping their spinning going), setting her down and repeating 4 times. When the music slows to its climax, they perform one final lift. This time, Cat Noir lifts her all the way off the ground, Ladybug's hands on his shoulders. The music pauses for a second and Cat Noir slowly lets Ladybug down. As the music goes back to its original tempo, Ladybug and Cat Noir "waltz" the rest of the way back to their original spots. As they get there, Cat Noir dips Ladybug and brings her back up on the last two beats of the song. The song ends as they face toward the sunset again to watch the last bits of it disappear. Ladybug places her head on Cat Noir's shoulder.)

(Both heroes blush lightly.)

 _As the sun finally sets, Ladybug and Cat Noir sit soaking in each other's presence for a minute._

Cat Noir: (remembers the book, frowns) Hey, LB?

Ladybug: Hmm?

Cat Noir: Do you mind if we talk about more serious for a second?

Ladybug: (lifting her head from his shoulder to look at him) Sure, Cat. What's up?

Cat Noir: (reaching into his bag to pull out the book) Earlier today, I was exploring my father's office and came across a very interesting book. (he pulls out the book and hands it to her)

Ladybug: (examining the book, she flips through it, stopping on the page about Ladybug) …Is that…?

Cat Noir: Yes. The cat miraculous is in there too as well as Hawkmoth's and a few others I didn't know existed.

Ladybug: Oh my god. How did your father get his hands on this book?

Cat Noir: I have no earthly idea.

Ladybug:(pauses, thinking and continuing to look through the book) … Cat… you don't think your dad mi-

 _She is interrupted by a wicked, screeching laugh. Bad Girl emerges, shooting into the sky, her corsage glowing an ugly shade of dark purple. She is the spitting image of an amped up Antibug with the same suit and same weapons. Her yoyo is amped up a bit with more advanced powers, like shooting lasers._

Bad Girl: Oh Paris (in a sing-song voice)! Are you ready to meet your inevitable doom? If you have dubbed me as the bad guy, then I will _be_ the bad guy! (Glaring down at the city ready to shoot from her yoyo)

Ladybug: (looking up at Bad Girl angrily, ready to act quickly)

Cat Noir: (at the same time as Marinette's actions, looking up surprised, but ready to fight) _Antibug_?!

Bad Girl: (whips around to face them and glares) The name is Bad Girl! (starts shooting sharp lasers at them)

Ladybug: (pulls Cat Noir out of the way of the darts and ducks down with him, covering him)

Bad Girl: (laughs) You're nothing! I am _much_ more powerful than both of you combined! You might as well go ahead and surrender your miraculous to me!

Ladybug: (gets up, helping Cat Noir up with her) You must be out of your mind if you think we'd give up that easily.

Cat Noir: Also, what the heck kind name is "Bad Girl"?

Ladybug: Yeah, Hawkmoth must really be having a creativity block.

Bad Girl: Shut UP! (She charges at them shooting)

Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir's hand and sprints with him behind her. They run inside, locking the door, and sprint down the stairs until they reach the kitchen floor and burst into the dining room) Okay, you go evacuate the civilians and warn them of the attack while I try to lure her to the roof like last time. Her powers seem to be a little more advanced but it's worth a shot.

Cat Noir: Okay got it. I'll _cat_ ch _mew_ later! (dashes out the door)

Ladybug: (rolls her eyes fondly before heading in the opposite direction)

 _The scene switches to the gala where Alya and Nino are witnessing the akuma attack from inside._

BOOM

THUD

Alya: what was that?

 _Nino shrugs as one of Bad Girl's victim's crashes through the doors. Screams emerge from the students in response and people start to run and hide, hearing the attack outside. Cat Noir runs in the room._

Cat Noir: Akuma alert! Everyone please evacuate the hotel immediately! (sprints out the door to join Ladybug)

Alya: (starts to run in the direction of the akuma)

Nino: (grabbing her wrist) Alya wait! What are you doing?!

Alya: I'm going to get the scoop on the attack for the Ladyblog!

Nino: Are you crazy?! You're going to get yourself killed!

Alya: (pulling herself free from his hold) Go hide Nino! (running outside to the attack)

Nino: Alya wait! (He makes to go after her just as debris crumbles in front of him. He quickly turns and runs out of the way and into the bathroom to take cover.)

 _The music to Nino (Michael) in the bathroom starts_

Nino: **I am hiding in the bathroom at the biggest party of the fall. I could stay right here or disappear, and nobody'd even notice at all. I'm a coward in the bathroom cause my "girlfriend" kind of left me alone. But I rather fake pee than stand awkwardly, or get crushed by a pillar of stone. Everything went fine when I was half of a pair. Now through no fault of mine there's no other half there! Now I'm just… Nino in the bathroom** (he leans against the door) **Nino in the bathroom at a party. Forget how long it's been. I'm just Nino in the bathroom Nino in the bathroom at a party,**

 _There is a crash outside and a victim_ bangs on the door

Nino: **No you can't come in! I'm waiting it out till it's safe to leave. And picking out grout as I'm worrying. I'm just Nino who you don't know! Nino flying solo! Nino in the bathroom by himself! All by himself!** (He shifts so he's facing the door) **I am hiding but she's out there just ignoring all our history. People get erased and I'll be encased in a newer sadder version of me. And I hear a phyco bitch yelling all her threats out to the world** (the music pauses, Nino does his best Chloe impression) I'm gonna terrorize Paris! (he rolls his eyes before the music starts again) **And my feelings sink cause it makes me think: what if no one's here to run the Ladyblog anymore?! I'm just** (turns to look at himself in the mirror) **Nino in the bathroom, Nino in the bathroom at a "party"** (air quotes "party") **,**

 _There is a big crash followed by screaming outside_

Nino: (he jumps, startled) **I'm stressing out with fear. Nino in the bathroom, Nino in the bathroom at a party. As I choke back the tears. I'll wait as long as I need, 'til my face is dry. Then I will take my leave, and give fighting a try!** (looks determined) **I'm just Nino who you don't know! Nino flying solo! Nino in the bathroom by himself!** (He turns on the sink) **Knock knock knock knock they're gonna start to shout soon. Knock knock knock knock it'll be hell out there soon. Knock knock knock knock it sucks you left me here alone. Knock knock knock knock here in this fucking battle zone. Clang clang clang clang I feel the pressure blowing up! Bang bang bang bang my biggest fear is showing up! Splash splash splash splash** (he throws water in his face) **I throw some water in my face and now I'm in a better place** (turns to the door and puts his hand on the knob) **I go to open up the door but-**

 _The music pauses for a second as Nino is cut off by the door being reduced to ashes by a blast from one of Bad Girl's victims. The music starts back again._

Nino: **There is no door there anymore.** (sighs) **And I can't help but yearn for a different time. And then I look in the mirror (turns back to the mirror) and the present is clearer and there's no denying I'm just-** (he stops as the music plays for a second) **at a party. Is there a sadder sight than- (hums) Nino in the bathroom at a party? This is a heinous night. I Wish that I was in my bed making beats once more. Or wish I offed myself instead! Wish I was never born! I'm just Nino who's a loner so he must be a** (air quotes sarcastically) **"stoner"!** (mimics steering a car) **Rides a PT cruiser god he's such a loser! Nino flying solo! (points at himself in the mirror) Who you think that you know! Nino in the bathroom by himself! All by himself! All by himself!**

 _Another loud crash from outside_

Nino: (flinches at the crash) **And all you know about me is my name.** (sarcastic) **Awesome party I'm so glad I came.**

 _Nino runs out of the bathroom to see if he can find Alya as the song comes to an end._

 _The scene cuts to Ladybug and Cat Noir taking on Bad Girl. They are fighting near L'Arc de Triumph._

Bad Girl: (laughs, deviously shooting at LB and CN)

Cat Noir: (jumps out of the way just in time as a thorn flies toward him)

Ladybug: (finds a blind spot and makes to tackle Bad Girl)

Bad Girl: (punches LB out of the air as she reaches her) It's going to take a lot more than a sneak attack to defeat me Ladybug! (She corners her at the wall she crashed into. The purple outline of a moth appears around her eyes.)

Hawkmoth: Now is your chance, Bad Girl! Get me Ladybug's earrings!

Bad Girl: With pleasure smiles (greedily and starts to reach for Ladybug's earrings).

Ladybug: (a little dazed from her slam into the wall she is only just seeing Bad Girl trying to grab her earrings)

Cat Noir: (seeing the situation he jumps off the roof he was on and in between Bad Girl and Ladybug) Keep your paws to yourself! Those aren't yours to take! (drop-kicking her away from Ladybug)

Bad Girl: (caught off guard she falls and slides back about a yard)

Cat Noir: (seizing the opportunity he scoops up Ladybug and carries her to the next ally to regroup) Are you okay m'lady? (Setting her down gently)

 _The next scene is a split scene between our heroes and our villains. Lights go up on the heroes first._

Ladybug: Yes, thank you Cat. That was close.

Cat Noir: Yeah, almost too close. She's like an extremely amped up version of Antibug except her fighting style and motives are totally different.

Ladybug: Which means using the same strategies, like I originally thought, won't work. (thinking) Hawkmoth is trying to play us. We need to think of a new strategy.

Cat Noir: Well, her strategy is more offensive and aggressive than last time. She's taking more inventory of her surroundings… almost as observant as you when you summon lucky charm. (Scratching his head)

Ladybug: (furrows her brow, thinking) You may be on to something…

 _Lights go up on Bad Girl and Hawkmoth_

Bad Girl: They are so annoying! Why can't they just stay still?!

Hawkmoth: You need to take a different approach. A stronger approach. I am going to make your powers more advanced than just shooting thorns at people. You now have the power to trap people in your lasers. All you have to do is shoot at the person you want to trap twice and a laser lasso appears around them. The harder they struggle, the more painful the laser becomes. (He sends another akuma to Bad Girl with the upgrades.) Now all you need to do is overpower them enough to corner them.

Bad Girl: I like the way you think Hawkmoth (smiling evilly as the akuma possesses her).

 _Lights come up on Ladybug and Cat Noir_

Ladybug: Okay, so you got the plan?

Cat Noir: Yes, as soon as we have a good advantAGE- (yells in surprise)!

 _Cat Noir is interrupted by Bad Girl as she crashes though the wall capturing Cat Noir in her laser lasso and lifting him from the ground_

Bad Girl: (laughs deviously)

Cat Noir: I think we're going to have to tweak the plan (struggling and in pain from the lasers)!

Ladybug: Cat Noir! (Watches as Cat is dragged away and follows, jumping onto the roof. She takes this advantage point deciding how to help Cat) LUCKY CHARM! (With a red/pink flash a medium sized wall mirror drops into her arms. Not even needing to think about what to do with it she jumps off the roof, intercepting Bad Girl and Cat Noir, cutting the laser and reflecting it back at Bad Girl, trapping her in her own trap and releasing Cat Noir. They all fall to the ground) Cat Noir, now!

Cat Noir: CATACLYSM! (He charges at Bad Girl as she releases herself from the laser and shoots at him. He reaches Bad Girl and grabs the corsage off her wrist, where the akuma is hiding.)

 _As the butterflies fly out of the corsage, Ladybug runs forward to de-evilize them. As she does this Bad Girl shoots one last laser aiming for Ladybug._

 _The following actions occur at the same time._

Ladybug: TIME TO DE-EVILIZE! (She captures one of the akumas and de-evilizes it)

Cat Noir: (sees Bad Girl shoot at Ladybug and jumps in front of her, taking the blow) NO! (he is thrown onto the ground shaking a little from the laser's electricity and falling unconscious)

Ladybug: (she purifies one of the akumas, not seeing the second one in the distraction of Cat saving her) CAT NOIR! NO! (She throws the mirror in the air) MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! (there is a swarm of red and pink lights as the city is restored)

Chloe: (returning to normal) Where am… (she looks around noticing Ladybug and Cat Noir and runs off to her hotel realizing what must have happened)

 _A low rumble emits from the sky and it starts to trickle down rain slowly increasing over time._

Ladybug: (looks over to find Cat and sees him on the ground) Cat! (she rushes to his side and starts to shake him lightly) Cat! Oh god… Cat! Wake up! (tears start to rise in her eyes as she starts to panic) Please wake up! (Their miraculous beeps and she scoops him up and moves them to the roof of the Grande Paris as the rain starts to pick up a little. She sets him down gently.) Cat! You have to wake up! (She checks his pulse) CAT!

Cat Noir: (suddenly stirs) Ow.

Ladybug: Cat! (she hugs him and then pulls back quickly noticing he was in pain) Are you okay?!

Cat Noir: (a little dazed) Yeah… yeah, I think so.

Ladybug: Good (She stands up helping him up with her, her tears ceasing to barely anything. She stares at him a moment before starting.) What the _hell_ Cat! We've been over this! What were you _thinking_?! Why would you do that, _you could have been killed_!

 _The rain is now at a poor._

Cat Noir: I was trying to protect you!

Ladybug: I know but you have to think of _yourself_ first! You can't keep sacrificing yourself for me! (crossing her arms)

Cat Noir: I can't just let you get hurt!

Ladybug: And you can let _yourself_ get hurt?!

Cat Noir: If it's to save _you_ then yes!

Ladybug: Why?! (she throws her arms out of their cross) That isn't okay! Why would you think that's oka-

Cat Noir: (interrupting her) _Because I love you!_

 _Beat_

Ladybug: (very shocked) (whispers) What?

 _Rewrite the Stars starts as Cat Noir begins to sing._

Cat Noir: (takes a breath, blushing) **You know I want you. It's not a secret I try to hide.** (more of a question) **I think you want me.**

Ladybug: (she looks away, blushing, about to protest)

Cat Noir: (cuts her off before she can speak) **So, don't keep saying our hands are tied. You say it's not in the cards, but fate puling you miles towards and just a breath from me. Tonight we both almost died, so I think it's about time to finally share identities…?**

Ladybug: (looks at him, shocked)

Cat Noir: **Why don't we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing could keep us apart. You'd be the one I was meant to find! It's up to you and it's up to me. _He_ **(referring to Hawkmoth) **cannot say what we get to be! So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours tonight.**

Ladybug: (sighs) **You think it's easy? You think I don't want to run to you. But he is ruthless! And we can't risk that he'll find out too.** (she starts to walk to the edge of the roof)

Cat: (follows her, giving her a skeptical and longing look)

Ladybug: **I know you're wondering why because it's easy to be just you and me behind these masks. But when we take them off there is no guarantee we won't regret it in a snap!** (she takes off towards the Eiffel Tower with her yoyo)

Cat: (follows her, determined)

Ladybug: **No one can rewrite the stars! How can you say you'll be mine? Everything keeps us apart! And what if I'm not the one you were meant to find? It's not up to you, it's not up to me. We might regret who we get to see! How can we rewrite the stars? Say that world can be ours tonight!** (she swings through the middle of the tower)

Both: (cat intercepts her as her yoyo latches on to the tower so they are gracefully spinning in the middle of the tower) **All I want is to fly with you!** (Cat lets go and leaps on part of the ledge so he can extend his baton through the middle. He walks out on the baton and gracefully steadies LB as she touches down on it) **All I want is to fall with you! So, just give me all of you!**

Ladybug: **It feels impossible!**

Cat Noir: **It's not impossible!**

Ladybug: **Is it impossible!**

Cat Noir: **Say that it's possible!**

Both: (LB quickly draws CN to her as he gets his baton and she latches her yoyo to the tower again. They gracefully begin to lower, doing graceful tricks on their way down) **Why don't we rewrite the stars? Say you were made to be mine? Nothing can keep us apart! Cause you are the one I was meant to find! It's up to you and it's up to me. He cannot say what we get to be! So, why don't we rewrite the stars?** (they reach the ground and slowly touch down) **Changing the world to be ours!** (They touch down)

Ladybug: (let's go of Cat but doesn't back away entirely) **You know I want you. It was a secret I tried to hide. But can I have you? Would I be something you'd want to find?**

 _The song ends._

Cat Noir: Of course.

Ladybug: (leans forward so she's whispering in his ear) So _find me_ , Cat Noir. (she presses a chaste kiss to his cheek before flying off towards her home with her yoyo)

Cat Noir: (blushing, he stands there shocked before slowly breaking into a smile) (he says softly) It will be my honor, Ladybug.

 _The scene fades to black._


End file.
